


Общий язык (Common language)

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Spartacus 27 место на ЗФБ-2013 [7]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьбоносный момент знакомства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Общий язык (Common language)

Название: Общий язык  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: WTF Spartacus  
Размер: драббл (742 слова)  
Пейринг: Барка/Октус (Авкт)  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Судьбоносный момент знакомства.  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
Написано для Winter Fandom Combat 2013

Барка позабыл лики своих богов: они умерли для него в тот день, когда лишили Карфаген своей благодати. Сотню младенцев принесли в жертву накануне боя, но когда перед толпой кровожадных римлян Барка был вынужден убить сильнейших своих соплеменников, одного за другим, боги и не подумали прийти на помощь. Погибли могучие воины, без трепета отдавшие жрецам своих новорождённых сыновей, и выжил только он, Барка, не имевший ни жены, ни сына.

Он видел других богов через решётки своей клетки. Надменные безукоризненные статуи смотрели на Барку каменными глазами, бесстрастно и мёртво, когда его возили по городам республики, как диковинного зверя. Тела их были так искусно выточены из камня, что казались живыми, но когда римляне смеялись, собравшись вокруг клетки Карфагенского Чудовища, щебеча на своём непонятном языке, богов с ними не было. Существовали ли боги вообще? Зачем им было сохранять жизнь Барки — бессмысленную рабскую жизнь, это жалкое и беспросветное существование? Он думал об этом постоянно, но ответа не находил. Барка путешествовал в своей клетке, иногда выходя на арену, чтобы подтвердить легенду, но вскоре о нём всё равно забыли. В провинциальном городе его выставили на торги и продали в школу гладиаторов. И в тот момент, когда Барка уже почти разуверился в существовании богов, он увидел одного из них.

Барке пришлось подтвердить свою репутацию ещё раз, и он легко сделал это, победив всех остальных новичков. Но хозяину лудуса этого было мало — и тогда по его приказу из толпы любопытствующих гладиаторов вышел тот, кого можно было принять за бога. Он будто бы сошёл с постамента, расколов мраморную оболочку, чтобы залить кровью песок арены. И тело, и лицо его были как у тех статуй, изящные и гладкие, такие чёткие, будто бы высеченные резцом. Уверенность и мощь в этом гладиаторе граничили с тонкостью и благородством, а жизнь, что билась в венах, оплетавших его руки, обращалась в смерть на острие копья. Чёткие выверенные движения и ленивая грация, с которой гладиатор обращался со своим оружием, очаровали Барку. И он понял, что ответ на вопрос, который он задавал богам — зачем? — стоит прямо перед ним. Поднимает щит, говорит что-то на языке, который Барка не понимает. Голос низкий и глухой, но чистый, без хрипотцы, какая часто бывает у воинов. Как стал рабом этот прекрасный атлет, так похожий на одного из богов собственных хозяев?

Копьё пробило бы Барку насквозь, если бы гладиатор вовремя не остановился, сообразив, что противник не оказывает сопротивления. Он снова сказал что-то, а Барка снова не понял. Но глаза их встретились, и гладиатор как-то неловко улыбнулся, будто бы извиняясь за то, что они не могут объясниться. Барка улыбнулся ему в ответ. Не важно, как закончится этот поединок — победа уже была за ним.

Новичкам редко удавалось поесть, но Барка был силён и известен, а поэтому уже пользовался уважением. Он подсаживался за стол к своему гладиатору, и тот вроде бы не возражал, хотя это и было неслыханной наглостью. Обычно они молчали. Гладиатор ел, а Барка рассматривал его. Конечно, он старался делать это незаметно, но гладиатор иногда ловил его взгляд и так же неловко улыбался, а потом снова утыкался в плошку.

— У тебя белая кожа, — сказал однажды Барка. Решиться заговорить было непросто. Ещё труднее было выбрать тему для разговора, чтобы мягко, но недвусмысленно раскрыть свои намерения.

Гладиатор в ответ лишь пожал плечами. Тогда Барка протянул руку и погладил его по щеке. Кожа оказалась прохладной, гладко выбритой. Барку тоже побрили в лудусе — во всех местах, что поначалу доставляло дискомфорт, но было очень кстати при невозможности регулярно мыться. Теперь его щека была такой же гладкой, и он смело приложил к ней пальцы гладиатора. Тот снова пожал плечами.

Тогда Барка опустил его руку на стол и положил рядом свою, смуглую. И с удивлением обнаружил, что ладонь у гладиатора шире, а пальцы длиннее. Он указал поочерёдно на обе руки, но гладиатор всё равно не понял, что Барка хотел сказать. Хотя теперь это не имело значения. Гладиатор не убрал руку, когда Барка погладил её мизинцем, незаметно для окружающих, но со всей нежностью, на которую был способен.

Свободную руку он приложил к груди и произнёс своё имя, а потом указал пальцем на гладиатора, чтобы тот сделал то же самое.

— Октус, — ответил гладиатор, снова улыбаясь, на этот раз ослепительно, и повторил: — Барка, — и Барка удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Октус, — он произнёс имя гладиатора правильно с первого раза, но потом решил сделать это ещё: — Октус! 

Потом Барка просмаковал имя Октуса в третий раз. Оно осталось на губах, как след от поцелуя. И, разглядывая гладиатора открыто, не таясь, Барка сказал, что хотел бы произносить его имя вечно. Авкт снова его не понял. Но скоро, совсем скоро, они найдут общий язык.


End file.
